


A Starlit Surprise

by KaithTheKid



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaithTheKid/pseuds/KaithTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Howleen has no idea what to do for her ghoulfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starlit Surprise

“Hey, Twyla?”

“Yeah, Howleen?”

“What are we going to do for Valentine’s Day?” Howleen had been trying to figure out their plans for two weeks and had come up with zero ideas. It was her first Valentine’s Day with Twyla and she wanted to astound the pretty bogieghoul. Ideally, she’d surprise Twyla with something guaranteed to knock her socks off, and they’d sink off into some heart-shaped shadows for a cuddle and some kisses. Unfortunately, Howleen was not good at this sort of thing.

Twla scanned the paper-heart covered halls. “I’m not sure. What do people usually do for this? Dinner and a boovie or something?”

“That’s the general idea, I guess.” Howleen untangled her fingers from Twyla’s to open her locker. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, though.”

“And you’d rather not copy your brother or sister,” Twyla guessed. Howleen winced.

“Eugh, or even just run into them. I think three Wolf siblings and their dates in one boovie theater is a recipe for disaster.” Twyla giggled before grabbing her ghoulfriend’s hand again, brushing Howleen’s knuckles with a kiss.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know.” Twyla said it casually, and she seemed to really not care. Howleen could not stand for that.

“No way, I want this to be something special!”

“Howly, things are special.” Twyla ruffled Howleen’s expertly done fro-hawk. “I’m just happy with you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Howleen seemed a bit resigned. Frowning, Twyla squeezed her hand in reassurance and they sat down, ready to study. Twyla’s mind strayed from the mad scientific equations, though- there had to be a way to make Howleen know how truly special she- and their relationship- were to Twyla.

 

A few days later, Valentine’s Day dawned bright and beautiful. The night before, there had been a snowstorm, leaving the town glittering white. It was a lazy day, and Howleen stayed inside, not even changing out of her warm pajamas. She worked on homework she hadn’t finished the day before, keeping an eye on the clock so she’d have time to shower before her date with Twyla. They decided to keep it casual, just a simple date out to the local greasy spoon for cheese fries and pinball. Howleen got ready and decided to do it a bit more than casual. She kept to jeans and a simple top, but let her makeup get more fancy. Eyeing the mirror, Howleen decided on smokey eyes and red lips, a look sure to knock Twyla for a loop. Winking at the mirror in a rush of confidence, Howleen grabbed her small gift for Twyla, and started the walk to the Bogey Mansion. 

Howleen smelled Twyla before she could see her, before she could even see the Bogey Mansion. “Hey, sweetie,” she called to a mysterious tree.

Twyla slid out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around Howleen. “Hi. I couldn’t wait, so I came to meet you.”

“You’re that hungry for a burger?” giggled Howleen.

“No, and I hope you weren’t either…”

“Huh? Twlie, what’s up?”

“Just c’mon!” Twyla led Howleen up a tall hill, smiling secretive smiles at Howleen. The air of mystery was beginning to make Howleen nervous and giggly too.

“Tell me what it is!”

“You’ll see.”

“But tell me anyway- Oh. Woah.” Howleen stopped dead as they topped the crest of the hill. She blinked, stunned speechless for once. Twyla’s grin stretched huge and she kissed Howleen on the cheek before resting her chin on Howleen’s shoulder, grinning at the picnic setting Howleen was still staring at.

“Like it?”

“It’s- It’s incredible,” Howleen whispered. There was a small clearing, with the traditional picnic setup- a large blanket set out on the snow, baskets holding food, and bottles of sparkling fruit juice buried in the snow. All around the clearing, twinkling electric lights hung in the trees, making the ice and snow shimmer even more beautifully in the soft light. The view was incredible- the town was spread out underneath them like so many stars glowing different lights. When Howleen thought to look up, she saw the real stars, shining with a brightness reserved for the most perfect of nights. When Howleen finally looked back at Twyla, it was to pull her in close, firmly kissing her boogieghoul. Howleen could feel Twyla’s lips smile into the kiss, as if she had too much joy to hold back until after it was done. Howleen pulled away, but with a gentle hand on her fuzzy cheek, Twyla pulled her back in for another kiss.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.” Howleen’s voice was deeply touched. Twyla led her to the blanket and they sat down, as close as they could.

“I could tell you didn’t really want to be casual for this date. I was thinking about what to do and realized, nobody else would come out here on a snowy night. I can’t get cold, and you have fur to stay warm so-”

Twyla’s words were cut off with another kiss. Grinning, Twyla gently poked Howleen’s nose. “Nuh uh, food, then makeouts.” Howleen rolled her eyes and pulled Twyla close once again. “Okay… fine. Just this once.” And with that, she happily gave in to a night of kissing under the starry sky.


End file.
